russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapisanan ng Mga Broadkaster ng Pilipinas
The Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP; English: Association of Broadcasters of the Philippines) is a broadcast media organization in the Philippines which provides its members broadcasting standards. The KBP was organized on April 27, 1973 in order to promote professional and ethical standards in Philippine broadcasting both in radio and television. The KBP provides broadcast media regulations3 and guidelines for news, public affairs and commentaries, political broadcasts, children’s shows, religious programming, and including advertising to its members. The members of the KBP are composed of the owners and operators of radio and television stations including the radio and television stations themselves. Broadcast code of the Philippines The broadcast code of the Philippines is a set of standards for performance and ethics which are followed by radio and television stations who are members of the KBP. The code is composed of 3 parts, part 1 includes the 33 articles of which the standards for programming are illustrated. Part 2 pertains to the implementing rules and regulations of the KBP while part 3 illustrates the penalties if a violation has been committed. The 33 articles of part 1 cover all broadcast mediums (radio and television) that are members of KBP. They mainly tackle how programs such as news and publics affairs programs remain just, fair and unbiased of point of views or opinions. The code also states that news sources must be clearly identified, except when the sources meet a confidentiality condition. The code also states how corrections should be done when a broadcast entity has come out with un-factual information. The code also gives standards to all types of programming and how it should be monitored when showing contents whose materials have with sexual content and violence. The KBP advocates the 18-minute advertising per hour rule for Philippine TV stations, the 18-minute rule was strictly implemented to prevent ads cluttering the TV programs. The KBP Golden Dove Awards Since 1990 the KBP has held the Golden Dove Awards, it is an annual awards recognition event10 which pays tribute to broadcast practitioners for their contributions and achievements in the broadcast industry. The judges for each of the categories are from selected media practitioners, advertisers and the academic community. As of the 17th Golden Dove Awards1112 they have been giving away awards for the following categories: * Broadcaster of the Year * Lifetime Achievement Award * Outstanding AM and FM Station * Outstanding Comedy Program & Host * Outstanding Drama Program & Host * Outstanding Drama Series * Outstanding Field Reporter * Outstanding Game Show & Host * Outstanding Magazine Program & Host * Outstanding Magazine Talk Show & Host * Outstanding Newscast Program & Host * Outstanding Newscaster for Television & Radio * Outstanding Public Affairs Program & Host * Outstanding Public Announcement * Outstanding Public Service Program Radio and TV Host * Outstanding Radio Jock * Outstanding Science and Technology Program & Host * Outstanding TV Station * Outstanding Variety Show Program for both Manila and other provinces Broadcast stations in the Philippines As of December 2008, the Philippines has a total of 297 television broadcast stations from 173 in 1998. Currently there are also 659 FM stations and 383 AM stations this comprises regional subsidiaries and smaller entities in provinces which was based from the total National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) licenses distributed. Cable television (CATV) remains to be outside of the KBP’s broadcast code but the programs are still reviewed by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board of the Philippines (MTRCB). Broadcast stations by region * NOTE: Radio and Television stations in Central Luzon are also members of the Central Luzon Media Association (CLMA). See also *''Radio in the Philippines'' *''Department of Information and Communications Technology (Philippines) (DICT)'' *''Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB)'' *''National Telecommunications Commission (Philippines) (NTC)'' *''Click Music Philippines'' *''26th KBP Golden Dove Awards'' *''Philippines: Regional Composition'' External links *''Official website'' *''Broadcast code of the Philippines'' References #''^ "Company Profile". SME. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "ICT ASSOCIATIONS". NCC Government Portal. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' #''^ "As vital as right to life". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "About KBP". KBP Website. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' #''^ "Programs & Projects". KBP Website. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' #''^ "2007 Broadcast code of the Philippines" (PDF). KBP Website. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' #''^ "The media in conflict situations". Inquirer.net. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "KBP: Only 18 minutes of ads per hour". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Archived from the original on 2008-03-10. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "KBP reinforces 18-minute rule". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "The Golden Dove Awards". KBP Website. Archived from the original on February 8, 2009. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' #''^ "Golden Dove Awards names JAM 88.3 Best FM Station". Phil. Star. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "CLTV 36's 'wagi' wins in Golden Dove awards". Sun Star Ngayon. Retrieved 2009-06-15.'' #''^ "NUMBER OF BROADCAST AND CATV STATIONS BY REGION". NTC.gov.ph Website. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' #''^ "Radio and Television Stations in the Philippines, 1998 to 2006". KBP Website. Retrieved 2009-06-03.'' * Category:Media in the Philippines Category:Media regulation Category:Broadcasting associations